Homework and Bronze
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: A one-shot, in a posible series of oneshots. OC/OC, Willow/Oz, Buffy/Angel.


**A/N- My first Buffy the Vampire Slayer fic. I know it'll be a little OOC. Please review. I love critisim. And flames. I love, love, love flames. SO bring 'em on! And I haven't watched a lot of Buffy, but I have read a lot of the novels.**

**Setting- nineteen-ninety-eight (1198). Sunnydale, California. The home of Marcie Webber, and her mother Josephine, and the Bronze.**

**Couples- OC/OC, Angel/Buffy, Oz/Willow**

**Disclaimer- *SIGH* I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. That belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon. I do not own the camp that is mentioned- Camp Half-Blood- that belongs to the wonderful Rick Riordan.**

Marcie Webber, daughter of Apollo, sat down on the couch in the living room of her house, adding her math textbook to the pile of books next to her. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table, and turned it onto a chanel that played just music. She put the remote back on the table, and searched through the pile of books until she found her biology textbook.

She opened the book to the page that had been assigned as homework the previous day. Marcie hated homework with a deep passion. No. She_ despised _it. More then nearly everything in the world. But of course, being a demigod, and living on the Hellmouth, there was things she did despise more. Her homework didn't have demonic powers... At least, she didn't think it did.

There was a knock on the window behind her. Marcie turned to see who it was, and was greeted by the grinning face of Lorne Benson, the werewolf son of Hecate. She smiled and waved at him. She pointed toward where the kitchen- and the front door- was. He nodded, and began walking toward there. Marcie got up off the couch, and walked into the kitchen, just as Lorne opened the door.

"Good afternoon!" Marcie smiled.

"Hello," Lorne said, still grinning. "Ready to attack that extremely large pile of homework?"

"Not really," Marcie replied, wrinkling her nose at the thought of homework. "Unless you mean litereally attack it?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry Marc," he said. "I don't think teachers would be impressed over that."

Marcie pouted. "Fine. I geuss not."

Lorne laughed, and began walking into the living room. He placed his backpack on the couch, and sat down. Marcie followed, and sat down, picking up her biology book again, and the paper she had been writing on.

"You know, I really hate homework," Marcie informed him.

Lorne laughed. "Yes, I know, and agree with you." He pulled out a notebook, and an outline for a project in Drama.

A few hours later, each of them had made a large dent in their pile of homework. Marcie had finished her academic homework, and was working on memorizing a part for chior. Lorne had finished his Drama, Math and Spanish work, and was working on English.

"A bunch of us are heading over to the Bronze later. You wanna come? Dingoes are playing," Lorne said.

Marcie looked up at him. "A bunch of us? As in who?"

"You know, the usual. Xander, Willow, Oz. Buffy and Angel may show up later."

Marcie nodded. "Sure, I'll come." Personally, Marcie didn't like Angel much. She wasn't really sure why. She did know though, a lot of it probably had to do with him being a vampire.

Lorne grinned, and when back to his English homework.

****LINE****

Lorne parked his old blue car, and turned off the engine. Marcie got out of the car, and zipped up her jacket. Lorne walked around to her side of the car, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Marcie smiled at him.

They walked into The Bronze, and looked a little for their friends. "Over there," Lorne nodded his head in the direction of the table they were siing at. Marcie nodded, and they began walking.

"Hey guys," Lorne said, sitting down, Marcie sitting in the empty seat next to him.

"Hey," Xander Harris said.

Willow Rosenberg was watching the stage, where her boyfriend, Daniel 'Oz' Osborne was playing the gutair for his band Dingoes Ate My Baby.

"The base player is about a quarter of a second behind," Marcie said, wincing slightly as if it hurt. As a daughter of Apollo, music was something she loved.

Lorne looked a her. "You sure?" he asked.

Marcie nodded. "Yes."

"I'll be right back," Xander said, standing up, to get a drink.

"Kay," Willow said.

A few minutes later, Dingoes had finished their set, and Oz had joined them at the table.

"Hey Oz," Marcie greeted. Marcie liked Oz- he reminded her of a few of her siblings at camp, a lot of it was his passion for his music, but he was also a great person to talk to when you wanted someone to listen.

"Hey," he replied.

"Base was about a quarter of a second behind," she informed him.

He nodded, holding Willow's hand, and reaching for his cup on the table.

"Hey guys," Buffy Summers said, showing up behind Marcie and Lorne, with Angel.

"Buffy!" Willow grinned.

"Hey Buffster, Dead Boy," Xander said, sitting down in his seat.

Angel shook his head. "We're just stopping by before patrol," Buffy explained. "You guys want to join?"

"Sure!" Marcie grinned, she loved patrolling. Reminded her of camp. The monsters into dust part.

"I'm in," Lorne said.

Willow and Oz nodded. "Yep," Xander said.

"Let's go then," Buffy said.


End file.
